


Walk A Mile

by jkateel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives his shoes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk A Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Ludditeheart on Tumblr gave me a prompt: "Cas gives his shoes away."

The trenchcoat went first. Too cumbersome for a soldier.

The tie went next, needed for a tourniquet.

His shirt was after that, needed for bandages when they were up "shit creek" (as Dean later called it while he changed into real bandages), battling demons and other monsters in hopes to ward the place before Death made his way through. 

The shoes went last, when they came across a group of refugees on the road, headed for the rumored shelter in Wyoming. Dean stopped long enough to give out what supplies they could, but they couldn’t take any passengers with them. There wasn’t enough room in the jeep and they were needed elsewhere.

One man didn’t have shoes, so Castiel fished the ones he had used to wear all the time (before he switched for boots) from his bag, and handed them over.

"They’re not the most comfortable pair, but I hope they help," he said, feeling the need to explain why he still had them, though he couldn't find the right words.

The man smiled. “You’re an angel,” he said, and Castiel realized then why he had kept them.


End file.
